


With Their Confident S/O

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - hi! can i have some ushijima and osamu's headcanons abt they with a s/o pretty confident? i saw all this posts with a reader rlly insecure and i never found some with this idea. tnk u so much ! <33
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	With Their Confident S/O

⤍ Is completely enthralled with how confident you are

⤍ He is pretty confident about himself too so that fact that he doesn’t have to worry about hyping you up all the time is a big plus

⤍ With this, there are barely any ever fights and the two of you get along really well

⤍ With you being so confident it lets him let go a little and relax a little more than he normally does because he knows you have his back with things

⤍ You and him always switch on different places you want to eat out when you do so

⤍ At the end of the day he loves you no matter what and tells you so

  


⤍ Is sometimes taken back with how confident you are

⤍ I mean he deals with his twin brother who thinks pretty highly of himself but then gets down pretty easily

⤍ So seeing you so composed and confident without breaking down is something else to him

⤍ He often compliments you on your temperament about things

⤍ Often times he is behind you and lets you make the decisions as he’s normally fine with what ever you choose to do

⤍ Osamu is always grateful that he’s found someone like you and he tells you that you make him a better person too


End file.
